


[Fanart] Knee Socks

by ChibiKinesis



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiKinesis/pseuds/ChibiKinesis
Summary: There's been something of a running joke on the Tumblr end of this ship about Jack wearing tighty whiteys and sock garters, and it holds a place near and dear to my heart; it simply cannot be helped, and it's 90% of the reason I drew this.





	

  


"Are you _daft_ , Edward? We can’t do this _up here_! Wh- what if _Mother_ hears?!”

“ _Heh._ Ain't _my_ fault you’re _so damn loud_.” 

“Actually, _yes_ , it... kind of _is_.”


End file.
